Beer and Baloney
by lederra
Summary: At the end of a Friday night party Opie and Jax discuss their marriages. Due to a little bit of swearing this one is rated a T but not that bad a swearing.


Beer and Baloney

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and do not make any money from this or any other stories I have on this site.

Summary: Jax and Opie ponder their marriages.

xXx

It was the end of another long week for the sons and as usual they celebrated getting to the end of yet another week with another of their parties, which since the beginning of the club in Charming had started to become things of legend within not only the town but far beyond.

Although not liked by the general population of Charming, the parties were at least accepted as part of the norm on a Friday night and those who lived within a three block radius just learned to sleep with earplugs in.

Most of the visiting sons and hanger arounds that had attended the party had long disappeared into whatever back room or dorm that they could find empty or not, to spend the remaining of the night either screwing the nearest sweet butt they could find or to simply pass the remainder of the night away in drunken slumber.

Jax and Opie were still up and sitting somewhat drunkenly at the picnic table, as they pondered what their life's had become. When they had been younger and still at school both had known that they would become sons but becoming husbands and fathers was something that neither of them had thought about at the time or at least not the husband part.

Both had had their pick of the local ladies and both, well Jax more than Opie, had enjoyed their time as the local stud muffins and the idea of finally settling down to just one woman had been something that neither had thought they would do. Admittedly Jax had been with Tara in school but actually settling down with her and being an old married couple had not really entered his head, at least not at the time but now he could not imagine his life without her or their boys.

"I'm getting a little too old for this shit nowadays."

"What?"

Jax asked a little somewhat shocked at his brothers words. He stared at his bear of a friend who was sat hunched with his elbows on the picnic table as he tried to remain upright, looking somewhat worse for wear and more than a little green around the gills.

"This life….these parties…I'm getting a little too old for all of this."

Opie replied, waving one of his hands drunkenly around his head encompassing the lot and all that stood in it.

"You feeling alright brother or are you losing your marbles, if you are finally admitting that life is getting to you."

Jax leaned forward towards, squinting at his oldest friend and grinned at him as he continued.

"Oh you old timer married life getting to you is it...Shall I get you a pair of slippers and a pint of cocoa."

Opie looked up and glared at Jax who was grinning at him like the old proverbial Cheshire cat.

"Fuck you…you bastard."

Jax leaned back grinning at Opie's indignant tone and fully intended to answer him with another quip but he forgot that he had too much to drink and was presently sitting at a picnic table when all of a sudden he screamed like a girl as he lurched backwards landing hard on the concrete.

"You alright down there Jax?"

Opie's concerned but sarcastic voice asked from the picnic table.

"Who the fuck moved the table?"

Jax asked from where he was sprawled on the ground, he tried to pull himself back up, grabbing ahold of the table but after a few moments of struggling, he gave up and lay back down on the ground, giggling to himself as he thought about the two women that he and Opie were now wed to, two women who could be no more different to each other and yet the same, Tara and Lyla.

"Something funny?"

Jax grinned to himself as Opie's voice seemed to float around in the ether of his drink muddled mind.

"Just thinking of the women we married for better or worse. Tara couldn't do any better and Lyla could do no worse."

For a moment Opie considered Jax's words, debating whether to thump his erstwhile friend as he had at first felt insulted by his oldest friends words that his sweet Lyla could have done no worse but then he grinned as he replied to his drunken friend.

"You are wrong Jax…..Tara could have done better but she obviously took pity on you, seeing as you made such a pig's ear of your life by marrying Wendy."

"UH!"

Jax was indignant at Opie's words, angry that his friend thought he was not good enough for Tara. He screwed his face up as he thought of a comeback but none was forthcoming until he remembered that both he and Ope had at least shared the same woman.

"Well you may think that I'm not good enough for Tara but we do have one thing in common you know, someone that we could have married and that would have been much worse?"

"What is that?"

"We could have married Ima!"

* * *

A/N: Supposed to have been humourous this little one shot but I am not so sure it is. As always reviews make my day and are always appreciated.


End file.
